


Te vencuyot cuyir urakto

by skywanberrie



Series: te vencuyot Kelir cuyir jate'shya [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Violence, i think, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywanberrie/pseuds/skywanberrie
Summary: Fox isn't looking for a relationship and isn't expecting to find one, yet he falls in love for Fives easily. Fives is the one for him, he knows that for sure. Now, though, Fives is dead. Fives is dead and he was the one to kill him.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-1010 | Fox & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-1010 | Fox & Clone Commander Thorn (Star Wars), CC-1010 | Fox & Original Clone Trooper Character(s), CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: te vencuyot Kelir cuyir jate'shya [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160516
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Jate'kara

**Author's Note:**

> Work title means the future is hard/difficult  
> Chapter title means luck, destiny - lit good stars, a course to steer by
> 
> Thank you so much menac-ika for betaing this chapter for me!
> 
> Mando'a in the end notes

Ever since Fox had learnt about the concept of soulmates, while still on Kamino, he thought it was something foolish. Fox still doesn’t believe in soulmates, two years into war haven’t changed that, but ever since Fox met Fives, he can understand why some people believe in it. 

Fox’s feelings for Fives don’t come crashing down all at once, he isn’t looking for a relationship and isn’t expecting to find one, yet Fox’s love for Fives grows easily over the weeks, every new encounter, hug, kiss and passionate touch adding to it. It’s the care after sex, the holocalls at crazy hours when Fives is at the war front, it’s the dates and meaningful conversations they have, and especially the laughs shared that make Fox fall in love with him.

Their first meeting is unexpected, at least for Fox. Fox has finished a shift of guard duty at the senate and is going back to his office when he sees a trooper sneak in on the small room he calls his. The trooper is in 501st blue so he isn’t worried, he knows that had it been something important Rex would’ve come himself. Still, he fears for his office, as it has a risk of it being on fire when he arrives there - it wouldn’t be the first time one of the 501st menaces did something like that.

His office isn’t on fire, thankfully, however the room is smelly, which means the trooper is drunk out of his ass and has vomited somewhere inside the space. Fox is so tired he doesn’t even have the energy to be angry. He finds the soldier sleeping on the ground behind his desk, and sighing he goes to fetch the trooper some water. He guesses that the man was trying to prank him when he fell out of energy - it must be his first time on Coruscant; some battalions, 501st included, like to dare the shinies to prank the Corries on their first shore leave at the city-planet, as it rarely worked.

Usually, he would’ve called Rex already, and given him a speech on how to properly care for first time-drunks, but there was something about the whole situation that made Fox want to take care of this trooper. He wakes up the trooper and carefully helps him sit up to take his water.

“Thanks… For the water and for not kicking me out.” The trooper says with a slurred voice and hooded eyes.

“No problem, at least you had the decency to throw up in the garbage bin.” Fox instincts are screaming at him to just take care of him.

“It’s Fives, by the way.” Fox had already guessed that. Rex had told him about the new 501st troopers and the forehead tattoo denounced which of the troopers it was.

“I’m Fox.”

“Commander Fox? Oh force, can’t believe I just embarrassed myself in front of you.” Fives groans and Fox is very amused. 

“Weren’t you trying to prank me? You would’ve ended up embarrassing yourself either way. This way you’ve managed to embarrass yourself a little bit less.” Fox snickered.

“Ah you’re making fun out of me now?!” Fives exclaimed.

“Oh no, of course not. I wouldn’t do that!” Fox teased, a smile on his face.

“Now you’re definitely making fun out of me, argh! This is not funny!” Fox just scoffs, a smile still plastered on his face, and retorts with,

“Drink some more water so I can get you back to the barracks.” Fives then proceeds to drink two more cups of water, Fox helping him steady his trembling hand.

Something just clicks between the two of them, Fox has this inexplicable feeling towards Fives, it’s like they’ve known each other for years. Fox feels all safe and soft around him and, force, they’ve known each other for not even half an hour. Fox takes Fives’ hand to help him get up. They go to the barracks, Fox leaving Fives in front of the 501st part of it. Fox has already turned his back to Fives when he hears his voice murmur,

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Fox wants to, so very badly, but Fives is drunk and may not even remember this night tomorrow, so he responds with

“Not a good idea Fives, you’re drunk” 

“Don’t they say that drunk people are honest?” Fox doesn’t look amused “Fine, but for real Fox, booze aside, I do wanna go on a date with you.”

“Okay, okay. Uhhh, I will give you my comm number and if you remember this interaction at all tomorrow you can ask me out.” Fox gets Fives arm to put his comm code on Fives own comm device.

“That works for me, thanks for everything Fox. Have a good night.” Fives says softly.

“Goodnight, Fives”

\--------------------------------------  
Fox’s comm is chiming and he’s not happy about it, he was supposed to get another hour of sleep before going back to senate duty. He gets up with a groan, stretching his arms above his head. Fox wakes up a bit more and remembers that he gave his number to Fives, excitement bubbles in his chest, but it dies as soon as he sees who is calling him - it’s Thorn, senate problems it is then.

Fox is arriving at his office when his comm chimes again, this time it’s not a number he knows, yet he tries not to raise his hopes as he accepts the call. He feels relief flood him when it’s Fives voice that greets him back,

“I guess that you remember last night then?” Fox questions.

“Yeah, I do remember you making fun of me for no reason.” Fives teases.

“Hey, don’t be like that, you were practically asking for it.” Fox can hear Fives gulping on the other side of the call, his breathing laboured, Fives is nervous then.

“Hey Fox” Fives says with a tender voice “Were you serious about the date thing?”

“Yeah, I was… I still am, if you want it too” Fox replies with an equally tender tone of voice. 

“Yes! Uhh yes, I do want to go on a date with you.” Excitement bubbles out of Fives voice, Fox feels the same way.

“What about tonight? We could have dinner and then just walk for a bit, how does that sound?” Fox doesn’t know why he’s nervous, Fives has already said he wants to go out with him.

“That sounds good, I would love that.” Fives says with a smile on his face.

“I have to go now, but I will call you when my shift is done.”

\--------------------------------------  
Their first date goes exceedingly well, Fox thinks happily. He really likes how well they complement each other. While Fives is all about words and praise, Fox is more than happy to sit quietly and enjoy the moment, soaking on small touches. They have dinner in silence mostly, Fives happily chewing on his food - his first real food - with Fox observing him between bites. 

After they eat, they go on a walk through Coruscant’s underbelly, talking and pointing out the different stuff. It’s Fives first time on the city-planet, so Fox takes him through the nicest places he knows, the first being their dinner stop and the second is a green park. The park is hidden on the underlevels so not many people frequent it, the few in there are children of different species and their parents. 

Fives is entranced by the sight in front of him - the trees with flowers blooming, the small bushes and colorful flowers surrounding the trees, the happy laughs of the children playing with each other, the light breeze hitting them; everything working together to form the perfect sight. Fox is enchanted by the sight Fives makes, and if it wasn’t their first date he would get down on one knee, as the natborns do, and ask this man to marry him.

Fox is sure that Fives is the one for him only a few months later, nothing special has happened, however he is struck with how much he loves Fives. Fox feels captivated by Fives in a way no other being - clone or natborn - ever made him feel. Fives is everything good there is - he is loyal to his vode, reliable, selfless, truthful and so many more qualities. And the bad stuff they all carry, Fives is willing to let go and talk it out. Fox loves him so much it hurts sometimes, in a good way.

The trust shared between them runs deeply, they allow themselves to feel vulnerable around each other, they encourage each other after bad things happen and they allow each other space to let themselves grow. It’s the comforting touches, the traded secrets, the reciprocated care they have for each other and how they just understand one another. So really, it isn’t that hard to decide to exchange vows with Fives.

Unlike before their first date, Fox doesn’t feel nervous. He is very secure in Fives’ feelings for him, now a year and a half together. He starts to mentally plan the moment he receives notice that the 501st is coming back to the capital city. He immediately thinks of the park they went on their first date and isn’t that the perfect place? Little to no people in there, a reserved space with places to sit down and grab a bite, plus the scenario is amazing. So he plans a picnic and the vows exchange on the second day after Fives disembark. 

It’s a surprise for Fives, and he does not like surprises, he gets all jittery and anxious. Of course, Fox knows that and he doesn’t really care, they’ll arrive at their destination in a bit. Fives, however, wants to decipher what the surprise is before they arrive,

“Really Fox’ika?! You won’t tell me one little clue about what we’re going to do?”

“Don’t ika me, it won’t work.” Fox snickers a bit “Also with those ARC abilities you like to brag about, you should be able to discover where we’re going.”

“Hey! I don’t brag about being an ARC.” Fox just looks unimpressed at Fives at that “Ok, fine, I do brag, but only a bit.” Fox really can’t help his laugh at that,

“Yeah, only a bit, cyare.” Fox is so soft for his lover, soon to be husband.

“We’re going to that green park, right?”

“If you only noticed that now you may want to go back to Kamino for more training, love” Fox says with a playful tone of voice. Fives laughs at that, replying with

“Nope, thanks. I figured it out three minutes ago, but you wouldn’t shut up about senate news.” Fives teases his boyfriend.

They arrive at the park a couple of minutes later, Fives’ face reminds Fox of their first time at this place. Fox managed to decorate the place where they always sit with small lights and flower petals to make it more romantic. Fives' gut is telling him this is not a common date, he wants to say something about all of this, but is left with no voice, his mouth hanging open in shock at the pretty sight in front of him.

“Hey there Fives” Fox says with a tender voice “You know how I don’t like to admit my feelings out loud, but you deserve to hear it always” Fives tries to deny it, Fox does tell him all the time he loves him, but Fox doesn’t give him space to argue, “You’re such an unique being, and I love you so so much, I’ve become enamoured by you the moment I first saw you lying on the floor of my office, you are beyond compare and I think it’s time for us to officalize our relationship” Fives’ eyes are watering already “You are my closest confident, my best friend and my lover. Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde.”

“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde.” Fives repeats with a wobbling voice “I love you too Fox, so very much. You’re everything to me.” 

They hug each other for minutes after that, just enjoying each other's company, only moving to eat when their stomachs rumbles. They go back to Fox’s room on the barracks after hours have passed just talking and taking small nibs of food, thoroughly enjoying their night and new status. Their honeymoon, if it could be called that with Fox having to work for most of the day, ends in a week when Fives is called back at the front, something about having to assist masters Tipple and Tiplar on a mission. 

As is customary for them, Fox and Fives trade kisses and hugs, share an ‘I love you’ and Fox adds the reminder, 

“Come back to me, you hear me? I can’t handle losing you.”

“I will cyar’ika, I always will come back to you.” They share one last kiss, ending it with a keldabe kiss, breathing in and reaffirming each other of their presences.


	2. Kyr'amur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Fives is killed, Fox has a breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the amazing ZoinksSc00b for betaing.   
> And thanks to CT_1205 for letting me use their OC Poison.  
> Taakur is my Corrie's CMO OC.
> 
> Please do read the tags before reading this chapter.  
> Mando'a in the end notes.

Fox comes back to himself at the sound of his gun hitting the floor. Fives is being held by Rex, both are crying - the whole situation and impending death overwhelming them. Fox can hear Fives talking, 

“Rex… This… Is bigger than any of us, than anything I could have imagined.” Fox is listening to Fives talk and he feels like drowning, his  _ riduur _ ’s - can he even call him that now after he shot him? - voice is getting weaker. “I never meant to… I only wanted to do my duty.” Fives is gasping, his breathing shallow. “F-Fox I forgive you,  _ cyare _ ,” Fives looks at Fox, his eyes transmitting truth, a small smile meant for Fox only grates on his face for a second. “The mission. The nightmares… they’re… finally over.” Just like that Fives is dead, his lifeless eyes still looking at Fox.

Fives came back to him and he shot him. How did this happen? His guards join Skywalker and Rex in mourning. He feels a light nudge from one of his  _ vode _ , but he can’t take himself to join in. He  _ killed _ Fives. Does he have a right to mourn someone he murdered? Even if that someone  is was his  _ riduur _ . Fives said he forgave him, but did he really? Or did he say that only because he was about to die? 

His whole body is trembling, he can’t breathe at all anymore, and he thinks someone is talking to him, but he doesn’t care. Wouldn’t it be fitting for him to die too? His body falls on the  _ vod  _ in front of him - he doesn’t know which  _ vod  _ it is as he’s no longer aware of his surroundings - and another  _ vod  _ yanks his helmet off. His eyes close (were they even open in the first place?) and he notices his face is wet. When did he start to cry? He shouldn’t be crying, he is a Commander, and it’s not the first vod to die in front of him. The treacherous part of his mind reminds him that this was his  _ riduur  _ that just died. 

Oh force, his  _ riduur  _ is dead. No more coming back to his arms. No more kisses and snuggles. Damn, even the arguments will be no more. His thoughts grow more erratic and he can hear someone talking, but not what they’re saying. His heartbeat is speeding every second that passes. He can’t see, for his vision is blurry and darkened around the edges, his mouth dry and his eyes continuing to leak tears. He feels something stick to his neck and starts to feel drowsy. He hopes he dies soon. 

  
  


Fox is not dead, but he wishes he was. He wakes up on a medbay roughly four hours later with Rex at his side. He honestly doesn’t know what Rex is doing there with him. He thought that his  _ vod’ika  _ would never want to hear from him again, but here he is. Fox doesn’t know what to say, so he doesn’t say anything. Rex, on the contrary, has a lot to say,

“The Chancellor had his doctors examine Tup and Fives’ bodies. They said it was a parasite native to Ringo Vinda that made the inhibitors malfunction. I guess the plot Fives was talking about was just something out of his head.” Rex sighs, “You know it’s not your fault, right Fox?” Fox avoids Rex’s eyes and that answers enough, “You were just doing your duty, Fox.”

“How is killing a  _ vod  _ supposed to be my duty? Not to mention he was my  _ riduur _ !” Fox is looking intently to the ceiling, trying to hold his tears at bay, it’s not working. “I know I put my gun on stun, Rex. I know it! What the sith happened?” 

Rex doesn’t know what to say, all he can do is offer comfort to Fox. He gets on the bed with Fox, laying on his chest and properly hugging him. Fox, both of them really, deserve to properly mourn Fives death. They cry together for what feels like hours, so emotionally exhausted they fall asleep like that - embracing each other and tears still drying on their faces. 

  
  


Fox wakes up alone and it terrifies him. Have his vode truly given up on him? Soon, though, Rex and Poison, one of the Corries medic, come through the door. They are talking in rushed murmurs Fox can’t hear. Rex is carrying two trays of food, with only light meals and water for them. Fox is flooded with relief that tries to present itself in the form of tears. He doesn’t want to cry anymore, but his body apparently feels different as he’s soon sobbing again.

Rex leaves the trays at an empty bed and goes to hug Fox. Poison sits at Fox's other side and grabs his hand. When Fox can’t control his breathing nor his cries anymore, Poison runs him through a breathing exercise and gives him water to help calm him down. 

Poison’s eyes are worried when he says, in a lighthearted tone, “There you go, Commander” 

“I don’t think I can manage this for long,” Fox says in between deep breaths, tears are still running on his face, no longer sobbing. 

“You can’t rush grief, Fox _ ’ika _ . Let yourself feel, please.” Poison is so worried about his Commander. Taakur and he were talking about Fox earlier, as it was Taakur who arrived at the scene and gave the sedative to Fox, and they decided to keep the commander on suicide watch for the next days. They don’t actually think their  _ ori’vod  _ will try it, but better safe than sorry.

“You’ve heard him, Fox. You have to mourn Fives at your own pace.” Rex gives the puppy eyes to Fox, making him sigh and agree. “Now, how about you eat something? I brought you that soup I know you like.” Rex will take care of his  _ ori’vod _ , even if it pains him to remember it was him that shot his vod’ika. At the end of the day, Fox will always be his vod first and foremost, even if he doesn’t understand what happened.

\--------------------------------------

Taakur and Poison agree to release him after 72 hours have passed. Rex is deployed soon after that. Fox didn’t even realise what a difference Rex’s support was making for him. Not having Rex there with him now is making him feel lonely, even if he’s not alone. 

Thorn, Thire and Stone all make sure to never leave Fox alone, and it bothers him. He loves them very much though, knows they are only doing it to try and help him, so he doesn’t tell them off. He tries to focus on his job instead - keyword being try. His awake time is spent thinking about Fives and what happened, coming up with assumptions for how and why his gun went to kill mode. His sleep time is plagued with nightmares of Fives, sometimes even Tup and Rex will appear in the bad dreams. 

Fox is no stranger to death, for he has lost a lot of  _ vode  _ over the years. Even on Kamino he already knew the feeling of having a  _ vod  _ being taken away. His first loss was his batchmate that just went missing one day.  _ He got decommissioned, _ the trainers said - it was only when the war began that he understood what decommission meant. Hundreds of  _ vode  _ are killed everyday on the battlefield, and it hurts Fox everytime he has to sign in for new squads to be released to the front. But nothing hurts more than to have a  _ vod  _ be killed by a natborn just because they are clones - except vod killing vod, no matter the reasons.

It doesn’t help that one of his Corries got killed by a natborn on the lower levels. He has to investigate the circumstances involving the murder of the Guard trooper, and knowing his troopers are weary that he killed a  _ vod  _ he has to call Thorn to go with him on a dead-end mission. In the end, it doesn’t matter who or why his  _ vod’ika  _ was killed. It’s not like the police force will do something about it ( _ not worth our time, clone _ ) and knowing this information will only leave them feeling useless and angry by not being able to do something about it. 

Fox is angry, Thorn is side-eyeing him, and the natborn in front of them is not helping at all. They are at Coruscant’s underbelly, on the level the trooper got killed, interrogating a near-human male witness. The guy is drunk, thinks of himself as funny and pleasant, and is just spilling out unuseful information. 

Fox knows better, yet he snaps at him, “Do you know something or not?” Fox can hear the gulp of breath Thorn breaths in. 

The other man just tilts his head and looks at Fox dead in the eyes, “Who do you think you are to talk like that to me?” 

“I’m Marshall Commander Fox. I am here to investigate the death of one of my troopers. Do you have useful information or not?” Fox is playing in thin ice and he knows it - he doesn’t care. 

He hears Thorn mutter ‘Fox’ just before he is hit in the stomach. All his instincts are screaming at him to fight back, but he knows he can’t. If he does hit back, he has a very high chance of being written up and taken back to Kamino for reconditioning or worse - decommissioning. So he just takes it, apparently making the drunkyard more angry. Thorn takes a step forward and reaches a hand to help, but Fox signs him a ‘halt’. 

“Please, just stop it. He is down already.” Thorn argues when he can’t handle it anymore. 

The guy snarls at them and spits on Fox’s boots, turning his back on them. Fox tries to get up, but everything hurts a lot and the world spins around him. Thorn comms Taakur, their CMO, for an evac. Fox tries to say it’s not necessary, only receiving a glare as a response. He tries to get up again when the transport is closing in on them, however he faints as soon as he supports his weight on his left leg.

  
  


Fox is starting to hate the medbay. At least this time he didn’t wake up alone; Wolffe is sitting on the chair beside his bed, mindlessly doing datawork. He looks at his  _ ori’vod  _ ‘till he feels the stare, Wolffe looks at him with soft, but sad, eyes.

“Thorn is worried about you. Rex _ ’ika _ is ready to go AWOL just to see you, not to mention Cody. Hells, I’m worried about you, Fox.”

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention to worry you.” Fox is truly sorry. It’s not easy to worry either of them, yet he managed to worry all of them.

“It’s okay, Fox _ ’ika _ . Just…” Wolffe sighs. “Just don’t do this again, please.”

“I’ll try, promise.” Wolffe agrees, it’s not what he wanted, but he knows Fox won’t promise something he can’t keep up. “What happened to my leg?”

"It's broken. The bacta tank helped, but you need a few days rest still.” Fox just grunts at that, yet more days where he does nothing but think of Fives and drown in guilt. “Hey, don’t be like that. Don’t close in on yourself,  _ kih’vod _ . Talk to me.”

Fox takes a moment to breath and gather his thoughts, before answering, “I… It’s just the whole situation is overwhelming, you know? I still don’t know what happened  _ that  _ night. My troopers are distrustful of me - and with reason - and I just miss him. Fives’ absence just hurts so much all the time.” Tears are welling in his eyes already. “It’s like I’ll look at my comms and go to his number and then I  _ realise _ . At night, I still expect to receive a call from him. Why did this happen, Wolffe? Why? I swear I never meant to shoot him!” Fox is hiccuping through his sobs. 

Fox can see the anguish in Wolffe’s whole body. Wolffe always felt responsible for Fox wellbeing, be it physical or emotional. Fox was always a strong person, still is, but Coruscant has taken some of it away - at least to Fox it feels like it -, together with his joy and glee. Dating Fives helped a lot, however Fox is never again going to be the person he was on Kamino - always with a smile and snarky comments. Fox takes a moment to mourn what once was, knowing Wolffe’s doing the same. Fox moves a bit, leaving space so Wolffe can lay behind him and better embrace him. Wolffe knows him, knows he has more to say, so he keeps his mouth shut.

“I feel like it’s not worth fighting anymore. There’s this voice inside my head saying to give up, that it won’t matter what I do I’ll never make up for my mistakes. That this war is only going to get us all killed and our duty won’t even matter.” Fox is just ranting at this point, Wolffe always had this effect on him. “I’m all scars at this point and it’s like it won’t ever heal. I’ve heard that time heals, but will it really?” It’s a rhetorical question, but Fox feels Wolffe nod a bit. “I feel so out of control, and I know I need to find myself again. I’m not stupid! I know what’s happening, I’ve seen it happen in my troopers before. It doesn’t always end up in recovery, and I don’t want to end up dead. I just… I just don’t see a way out now.” Fox’s cries are silent, no more sobs rattling through his body. He’s emotionally and mentally exhausted, this confession bringing up lots of bad memories.

Fox feels the shock slipping through Wolffe’s body. He knows Wolffe is not a words person, that he tries to make it up for actions. He wishes in this moment that Wolffe would say something, anything. However, Wolffe only hugs Fox tighter to his chest, breathing slowly. He thinks Wolffe’s gathering his thoughts with the different type of quiet that settled in the room. He is proved right a few moments later.

“Fuck, Fox _ ’ika _ . I… I’ve never imagined you were going through this. You’re my baby brother, I’ll always do my best to help and protect you. I am here for you no matter what. I love you,  _ vod’ika _ .” Fox snuggles closer to Wolffe at that.

“I love you too,  _ ori’vod _ . I guess I didn’t want you to know, so I pretended everything was alright. You’re the best, and you do so much for me already, I didn’t want you to feel like I failed you somehow…” Fox can feel Wolffe’s stare. “It’s bullshit, I know, but I was, am still, scared.” Wolffe gives a little nudge on Fox’ side to prompt him to continue talking. Fox sighs. “It’s just that with everything that happens on Coruscant already and with lots of battalions that think we have it way easier, not to mention what happened with Ahsoka and Fives, I was scared that you wouldn’t want to hear from me anymore if you knew I’m damaged,” Fox quietly admits.

“Hey, none of that, Fox _ ’ika _ . You’re not damaged. You’ve just got some problems that you can and will work it out. Also, you shouldn’t care about what other battalions think. They aren’t here most of the time. They don’t know what happens with you all.” Wolffe breaths out slowly, “And about Fives and Ahsoka, it’s really not your fault. No matter what your treacherous mind keeps telling you.” 

“Thank you, Wolffe. This means a lot to me.” Fox lays on Wolffe’s chest, snuggling a bit. At Wolffe’s caresses, Fox falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riduur - Spouse, husband  
> Cyare - Beloved  
> Vod(e) - Brother(s)  
> 'ika - Added to a name as a very familiar or childhood form  
> Ori'vod - Older brother  
> Kih'vod - Small/Little brother

**Author's Note:**

> ika - diminutive suffix written as 'ika - also added to a name as a very familiar or childhood form  
> cyare - beloved  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde - We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors (Mandalorian marriage vows)


End file.
